Quite a History
by HuddyFanForever10
Summary: My take on how they should have had the series finale. Written in script form. House is contemplating suicide, but before he does he pulls out a box of random things, which makes him have flashbacks. Mostly focused on Huddy. Read and Review guys:) some of the memories are made up, but for the most part follow the show.
1. Meeting

Scene 1: House's Apartment

House sitting in his apartment, on couch, gun in his hand. On the table also is a medium sized black box, with the lid is holding a note with girly handwriting, flashback to to first meeting Cuddy.

Cuddy is sitting in a chair in a lecture hall in college, up walks Greg House. He stands next to her.

HOUSE: Care if I have a seat?( Cuddy looks up)

CUDDY: Sure, have a seat. ( House sits down)

HOUSE: So, what's your name?

CUDDY: It's Lisa, Lisa Cuddy.

HOUSE: Hi Lisa, I'm Greg House.

CUDDY: So, this class is boring uh?

HOUSE: Yeah I hate this class, all about the legal stuff about becoming a doctor.

CUDDY: Yeah it's boring but important to know.

HOUSE: I guess, so where are you from?

CUDDY: New York. You?

HOUSE: Everywhere, I've been everywhere at some point.

CUDDY: Cool.

HOUSE: Look, I know we just met but would you be interested in going out with me tonight?

CUDDY: I guess, you seem like a great guy. Hold on a second okay?

Cuddy gets a piece of paper and writes something on it. Just then the bell rings, everyone gets up and leaves.

CUDDY: Here.( hand paper to House) See you later.(gets up and leaves)

HOUSE: Bye. (House opens up the folded paper and reads it)

Lisa Cuddy

767-865-4545

dorm 4b

See you tonight! :)

House walks out of the classroom with a smile on his face


	2. Picture and an Engagment

BACK TO PRESENT

House is sitting on the couch, sets the note on the table and goes to the box and pulls out a picture of a man and a woman dancing, in the middle of a kiss, each with a drink in their hand.

FLASHBACK

House and Cuddy are walking into a house party on campus, takes place a 6 months after their first date.

HOUSE: ( turns head to Cuddy) You want a drink?

CUDDY: (nods) Sure. I'll wait here.

House walks away to get a drink, comes back with a young man, blonde hair and a smile on his face.

HOUSE: (hands Cuddy her drink) Lisa, this is my friend James Wilson. James this is my girlfriend Lisa Cuddy.

Wilson and Cuddy shake hands and Wilson turns to House

WILSON: So, I see you finally found a girlfriend who can put up with you.

HOUSE:(laughs) Come on James, I'm not that bad.(turns to Cuddy) Am I?

CUDDY: No, I think your perfect(Cuddy leans in and kisses House). You want to dance?

HOUSE: Sure.

House leads Cuddy to the dancefloor and the two start dancing.

CUDDY: So, graduation is in less than a month, what if we are in different places?

HOUSE: Yeah, I know. That doesn't matter right now. Right now, we are together, that's all that matters.

CUDDY: You're right.

HOUSE:You know that I love you right? Nothing is ever going to change that.

Cuddy: I know, I love you too.

They kiss, and then unseen by them a camera flash goes off, cut to Wilson holding a camera.

MEMORY FADES

House sitting on the couch. He sets the picture next to the note and pulls out a small purple velvet box. He opens it to reveal a small purple heart stone, surrounded by small diamonds. He immediately frowns and closes his eyes.

FLASHBACK

House and Cuddy are sitting in a small dining room in a restaurant. It's the night of their graduation from med school.

CUDDY: So, this is a little fancy for just graduation.

HOUSE: I wanted it to be special.

CUDDY: Well it is, thank you. Did you get accepted at any of your positions that you applied for?

HOUSE: I got a few of them, but I don't know what one I'm going to take yet.

CUDDY: Well, what's keeping you from deciding?

HOUSE: Many things, one in particular.

CUDDY: Whats keeping you?

House smiles and gets up from the table and Cuddy gasps. He gets down on one knee and Cuddy gasps. . House goes to his coat pocket and pulls out a small purple velvet box, he opens it to reveal a ring.

HOUSE: Lisa Cuddy, I feel like we are ready to take this relationship to the next level. Over the past 8 months I have thought that you are the one I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with. So, Lisa, will you marry me?

Cuddy looks at House and then the ring, and wipes away her tears.

CUDDY: Look Greg, I love you but we shouldn't rush into this. I can't marry you right now, I'm sorry.

Cuddy gets up and leaves the table, crying. House stays on his knee and watches her run out. A single tear falls from his eye and memory fades.

House is sitting back in his apartment, and a single tear falls from his eye. He wipes it away and is holding the ring in his hand.

HOUSE: I wish I could still have her. (to himself)


	3. help

Okay so I have gotten so many hate comments about how it doesn't follow the show. I said that in the discriptions. This was just a school project. I was db basically trying to show what we didn't see or no. Becuase of the hate reviews I now filter all of my reviews and now I don't know if I should continue this story or not. The people who do want me to continue shoukd leave a good comment. Thanks to all who had nice things to say!


	4. Together

House puts the ring back in the box and sets it on the table. Next he pulls out an old warn out name tag. The name DR. GREGORY HOUSE is written on the front, under a picture. House sits back on the couch.

FLASHBACK

House is sitting in, what is recognisable as Cuddy's office. He is sitting across from the desk, and in walks Lisa Cuddy. She walks in and stands next to him.

CUDDY: (Holds out her hand) Hello again Dr. House. (House shakes her hand).

HOUSE: Hello Dr. Cuddy.

Cuddy: (walks and sits down in her desk) I hear you're applying for our open Head of Diagnostic Medicine. Is that right?

HOUSE: Yup.

CUDDY: (Looks at him strangely) All you have to say is yup?

HOUSE: Yup.

CUDDY: (Shakes her head, looks down at file) Okay well I called your former boss and he said that you were a stupid selfish jerk who didn't care about doing things by the book.

HOUSE: (frowns)

CUDDY: But.. he said that you don't stop until you get an answer. That's just the type of person I'm looking for. You're hired, but on one condition.

HOUSE: What?

CUDDY: You can't let our past interfere with your job.

HOUSE: Not to worry. I'm totally over you.

CUDDY:(sighs) Well, good. Sign this and you start on monday.

HOUSE: (signs paper) Thank you very much Doctor Cuddy.

CUDDY: Thank you Dr. House.

House gets up and leaves, runs into Wilson in the clinic.

WILSON: How did your interview go?

HOUSE:Great, I got the job.

WILSON:(smiles) Congratulations! When do you start?

HOUSE: I start Monday.

WILSON: So, how did Cuddy react to seeing you again?

HOUSE: She seemed a bit excited, but she'll get over that.

WILSON: What do you mean?

HOUSE: She said that we couldn't let our past affect our jobs, and I told her that I was over her. She seemed a little upset by that.

WILSON: You know, eventually you guys will have to talk about what happened. You can't just ignore it forever.

HOUSE: Or maybe I can, and maybe if a certain somebody would stop bringing it up I could forget.

WILSON: Whatever, but one day you guys will have it out. Heck, maybe you will even get together again!

HOUSE: Yeah, I highly, highly doubt that. I couldn't put up with that again.

WILSON: I bet. Anyway, want to come by my place tonight? We can celebrate your new job.

HOUSE: Sure.

House then turns around to the sounds of heels running, it's Cuddy running towards them.

CUDDY: Dr. House! I forgot, we need your picture for your nametag. Can you come and do it now?

HOUSE: Sure why not. (House winks at Wilson)

House and Cuddy start walking to the elevator, Cuddy turns to him.

CUDDY: You know, eventually we are going to have to talk about what happened.

HOUSE:Or we can just ignore it, and funny thing is, Wilson just said the same thing.

CUDDY: I have not even seen you for 6 years, I honestly never thought I would again. We need to talk, now.

Both walk into the elevator.

HOUSE: FIne, you first.

CUDDY: The only reason I said no was because I thought we weren't ready, we had just graduated. I never meant to hurt you.

HOUSE: Well you did, but I'm over it. It doesn't change anything, apologies mean nothing.

The elevator dings and they are at the offices.

CUDDY: (to receptionist) We need a nametag for Dr. House.

RECEPTIONIST: Right this way Dr. House.(points right).

House turns to Cuddy and walks away, Cuddy follows.

RECEPTIONIST: Are you ready?

HOUSE: Yup.

Camera flashes and Cuddy comes up to receptionist.

CUDDY: I can take it from here.(receptionist walks away.)

Printer starts printing, Cuddy grabs the name tag, and snatches it from her hand.

HOUSE: Oh no. I need a redo.

CUDDY: (Smiling) Sorry, only one name tag per 3 years.

HOUSE: Well if I lose it by Monday, I'll be back.

MEMORY FADES

House still sitting on the couch, lets out a laugh. He sets the name tag on the table. He goes to the box, and pulls out a silver ponytail.

FLASHBACK

House is sitting in his office, in walks Cuddy, with her hair in a ponytail for once..

HOUSE:(looks up from file) Can I help you?(sarcastically)

CUDDY: I love you.

HOUSE: (pause) Okay?

CUDDY: (moves closer to House) I still love you. After all this time, all of the years of fighting, I realized that I love you. That night that you proposed I should have said yes, we could be happy right now, instead of alone.

HOUSE: I love you too.

CUDDY:( leans into House) I think we should kiss now.

HOUSE: Yeah, we should.

House and Cuddy kiss, Cuddy breaks it after 10 seconds.

CUDDY: But, we should keep it a secret for a while.

HOUSE: What? I can't even show you off?

CUDDY: Not quite yet. (Cuddy lets her hair down) Here,(hands him the hair tie), now you can remember me.

HOUSE:Smells like you.

CUDDY: You're so weird. (kisses House)

MEMORY FADES

A single tear falls from House's eye, He wipes it away and sets the hair tie on the table. He goes to the box and pulls out a small purple butterfly on a single chain.

FLASHBACK

House is walking into Cuddy's office. She is sitting in her desk.

HOUSE:(Pulls out a long black box) Happy 6 month secret anniversary Cuddles!

CUDDY: Aw, thank you!(She takes the box)

HOUSE: I hope you like it.

Cuddy opens the box, mouth drops

CUDDY: It's beautiful, thank you. Would you like to put it on for me?

HOUSE: Sure.(House moves to behind her desk, and puts it on her. He starts kissing her neck)

HOUSE: I love you.

CUDDY: I love you too.

SCENE FADES AWAY


	5. Broken

House is still holding the necklace. Zoom in and there is a slight crack in the stone.

FLASHBACK  
House and Cuddy are laying on the couch in her office. Cuddys head is on House's chest. Three months since their anniversary. Cuddy sits up and turns off the TV.

CUDDY: We need to talk.

HOUSE: What about?

CUDDY: I think that we should start telling people about us.

HOUSE:(smile fades) You were the person who said that we should keep it a secret.

CUDDY: I know, but its been 8 months House. And you were the one who couldn't wait to show me off.

HOUSE:(sits up) I know, but these last few months, I didn't have to worry about anyone else but you. If we tell people, they will start giving me advice, especially Wilson

CUDDY: Are you worried about what people are going to think of us?

HOUSE: No. I'm afraid it will change us.

CUDDY: We can't keep this a secret forever House. We are in our thirties. We need to start a life, we can't just not move forward.

CUDDY: Is it really that important? Are you afraid of what people think of you because you're single? Do you want to show me off now?

CUDDY:: Ha, ha very funny. I swear, you always act like a five year old.

HOUSE: So, if I'm a five year old, why do you want to tell people about us?

CUDDY: I already told you House. I'm 38, I need to have a future with somebody.

HOUSE: What ever happened to not rushing into anything?

CUDDY: You know what House? I'm done. Get out of my office! I can't put up with this anymore.

Cuddy takes off the necklace and throws it on the ground. House picks it up and walks out. Both start crying.

BACK TO PRESENT

House sets the necklace on the table. He goes to the box, and pulls out a black magic marker. A slight smile forms on his face.

FLASHBACK

House is sitting in Cuddy's office, trying to open Cuddy's desk drawer. THe door opens, House doesn't look up.

HOUSE: Busy right now, go away.

THIRTEEN: (seriously scared voice) House.

House looks up

HOUSE: Oh god.

A man with a gun pointed at House stands by the door, with a few other hostages.

MAN: Move against the wall, all of you. NOW!

All move to wall

MAN:( to House) You! Call and get me the best doctor in the hospital.

HOUSE: Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm already here.

MAN: Well, I'm sick, and I want to know why.

Fast foward, House gets up from the desk, and goes to the opposite wall. Pulls out a magic marker and writes down four symptoms( Heart problems, heavy breathing, pain, headaches).

KID: You needed to write down four things just to remember them?

House turns around and looks at the kid, then the hostage.

HOUSE: Make sure if you shoot someone, you shoot him first.

KID: And why on the wall?

HOUSE: Why not? It's not my wall.

FAST FORWARD

House is now sitting in the CT room, with the gun aimed at his head, Thirteen is laying in the distance.

HOUSE: Why would you shoot me? I gave you the answer!

MAN: I"m sorry.( The wall to the right blows up, causing the gunman to fall, and House to fall.

The SWAT team moves in and captures the suspect, House gets up and walks out, sees Cuddy standing at the entrance.

CUDDY: Are you alright?

HOUSE:I feel fine. But can we talk?

CUDDY: Sure. What?

HOUSE: You gave into his every demand, why? Was it only because I was in there?

CUDDY:(Stumbling on words) No,of course not. If that was the reason I wouldn't have been calling the shots.

HOUSE: Sure. I know what you think of me Cuddy, just admit it.

CUDDY: There's nothing to admit.

HOUSE: Everybody knows the truth. We might as well just get into a relationship.

CUDDY: Are you saying that you want a relationship?

HOUSE: Oh god no.

FAST FORWARD

House is walking into Cuddy's office, the night after the hostage. Her office is still a mess, blood and garbage everywhere. She is standing with her back to the door, House stands behind her.

HOUSE: Well, this is a pretty big mess.

CUDDY: You think? And what is with the black marker on the wall?

HOUSE: I needed to write the symptoms down.

CUDDY: Yeah, and you couldn't use a piece of paper?

HOUSE:(sarcastically) I was in a hostage situation, I wasn't thinking right.

CUDDY: Sure. About earlier, you were right. I was acting differently because you were in there. The truth is a care about you a lot, and I always will. I want us to just be friends.

HOUSE: Funny… that's the last thing I want us to be.

House walks away out the door. Cuddy walks and sits in her desk, and pulls out the topn drawer. Everything falls as soon as she pulls it out.

CUDDY: What the heck! House!

House walks away smiling.

MEMORY FADES

House sets the marker on the table and pulls out a bottle of vicodin from the box, with two little white pills inside.

FLASHBACK

House is sitting in his bathroom on the floor. His face is noticeably bloody and cut up. He grabs the mirror off the wall and it shatters when it hits the floor. There is a bottle with two pills in it. He takes the bottle and sits on the floor next to the bathtub. He shakes the two pills into his hand and stares at them.

CUDDY: It's you choice if you want to go back on drugs.

HOUSE: Okay, but just saying, it's hard to see the downside.

CUDDY: I'm here because of Lucas.

HOUSE: Oh, great.

CUDDY**:It's just… I can't move on. I love you, I wish I didn't but I can't help it. **

HOUSE: How can you still love me after all thats happened between us?

CUDDY: I keep trying to get over you, but I can't let you go. I just want to know if we can make this work this time.

**HOUSE: How do I know I'm not hallucinating?**

**CUDDY: Did you take the pills?**

**House looks down.**

**HOUSE: No.**

**CUDDY: Then I think we're okay.**

House stands up with some support from Cuddy. They take each other's hand and kiss.

SCENE FADES AWAY  
FLASHBACK

House is walking into Wilson's office. Wilson is sitting in the desk.

HOUSE:(with a smile) Guess what!?

WILSON: What?

HOUSE: I got a woman.

WILSON: Yeah, right. Good joke!

HOUSE:I'm serious. Guess who?

WILSON: I have no idea.

HOUSE: It's Cuddy.

WILSON:(starts hysterically laughing)

HOUSE: It's true.

WILSON:(still laughing) There is no way thats possible.

HOUSE: Wanna bet? A hundred bucks!

WILSON: Alright. I'll tell Cuddy to come up here right now.

Wilson goes to his cell phone and dials Cuddy's number.

WILSON: Hey Cuddy, it's Wilson. Can you come up to my office for a second? Okay, bye. (hangs up phone)

HOUSE: Great. I'm going to be a hundred dollars richer in about 5 minutes.

WILSON: Still, I don't believe it.

There is a knock on the door, Cuddy walks in.

CUDDY: Wilson, what do you need?

WILSON: Are you really dating House?

CUDDY:(turns to House) Really? Already bragging?

HOUSE: You know it!

CUDDY:(turns back to Wilson) It's true.

WILSON: I don't believe either of you.

Cuddy walks up to House and kisses him short and sweet on the lips.

CUDDY:Happy?

WILSON: I have kissed my mom more passionate than that.

Cudd puts her hand on the side of House's face, and reaches up and kisses him for about 10 seconds. She breaks it and turns to Wilson and raises her eyebrows.

WILSON: Okay, I'm convinced.

HOUSE: Pay up.

Cuddy turns to House

CUDDY: You made a bet with him?

HOUSE: Sure did.

CUDDY: Why?

HOUSE:He didn't believe me.

CUDDY: Whatever. Want to get lunch with your winnings?

HOUSE: Sure.

Both walk out holding hands, Wilson watches from the doorway. Smiles to himself)

WILSON:(to himself) I knew it!


	6. Diagnosis

BACK TO PRESENT

House puts the pills back in the bottle. He takes one before though.

FLASHBACK

House is in his office, reading a file. Cuddy comes storming in.

CUDDY: How could you?

HOUSE: What?

CUDDY: You took the pills. Why?

HOUSE: I'm sorry. Just all of the emotion got to me. Seeing that patient die. It wont happen again I swear.

CUDDY: I suppose, all addicts relapse at least once. Just don't do it again.

HOUSE: (Stands up) Don't worry.

FAST FORWARD

Cuddy is coming to House's apartment the night after her surgery. House answers the door.

HOUSE: Are you supposed to be resting?

CUDDY: You took vicodin again?

HOUSE: How did you know?

CUDDY: When you came to see me, you were all up on painkillers. I should have known. I can't keep dealing with this House.

HOUSE: I can do better.

CUDDY: I don't think you deserve another chance.

HOUSE: Don't.

CUDDY: I'm sorry.(runs away crying)

House starts crying, and as the door shuts the scene fades away.

House is sitting on the couch, and wipes the tears away. Next he pulls out an obituary, Wilson's.

FLASHBACK: TO DIAGNOSIS

Wilson walks into House's office, looking sad.

HOUSE: What's wrong?

WILSON: I hadn't been feeling good, so I had some tests. I have cancer. Stage 3 thymis.

HOUSE: Did you personally confirm is?

WILSON: Yes, and so did 3 other doctors.

HOUSE: Well if you get treated you.

WILSON:(interrupts) I'm an oncologist House, I know the treatment will kill me faster. I'm not getting treated. (gets upset) I'm an oncologist with cancer, that is so pathetic.

HOUSE: Well whatever you decide, I'll be here for you.

SCENE FADES


	7. Don't Do It

I decided to post the final chapter tonight! See author's note on bottom!Read and review guys!

SCENE FADES

NEW FLASHBACK

Wilson is lying on the couch in House's apartment. He is pale and sweating.

WILSON: It's almost time.

HOUSE: I can tell.

WILSON: I just want to say thank you. I know it wasn't easy seeing me like this.

HOUSE: It was no trouble. You have been here for me for the past 20 years. I owed you, and either way, I would have done it anyway. Thank you for always being here for me.

WILSON: You're welcome. Can you make me a promise?

HOUSE: Anything.

WILSON: Go after Cuddy, and apologise. You both deserve to be happy.

HOUSE: I can't, She hates me.

WILSON: Just try.

Then Wilson closes his eyes, and his chest stops moving. House checks Wilson's pulse, and then starts to cry.

BACK TO PRESENT

House looks down at all of the memories, and then picks up the gun. He picks up the picture of him and Cuddy dancing and sighs.

House takes the gun and the picture and walks to the bathroom and sits by the tub. He glances up at the door, hoping to see Cuddy. She's not there. He loads the gun and presses it to his temple.

Cuddy comes running in.

CUDDY: Don't do it.

HOUSE: Cuddy?(drops the gun)

CUDDY: Yes. Don't even think about killing yourself. Can we please just talk?

HOUSE:I have to be imagining this. You are not real.

CUDDY:Yes House its me. Please don't.

Cuddy kisses him on the lips. House opens his eyes.

CUDDY:Now do you believe me? Can we talk?

HOUSE: Sure.

House gets up and walks to the living room. Cuddy glances at the memories, and turns to House.

CUDDY: What is all this?

HOUSE: Things from my life that are important.

Cuddy looks at all the memories, and then at the picture in House's hand.

CUDDY: Most of these are from me, or at least have to do with me.

HOUSE: Well you are important. How did you know to come?

CUDDY: Actually it was Wilson. He sent me a letter. I got it yesterday, and drove all night.

HOUSE: Can I see the letter?

CUDDY: Sure.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a piece of notebook paper. Hands it to House.

Dear Cuddy,

If you are reading this, it means that I'm dead or close to dying. I just wanted to tell you that you were always a good friend to me, and I hope that I was the same in return. I wrote you this to tell you goodbye and also House. House is worrying me. I think that after I'm gone, he is going to try and kill himself. Please go to his apartment and save him. You both deserve to be happy, please don't let him do this.

Love,

Wilson

HOUSE: Wow.

CUDDY: Yeah, I'm happy I got here in time.

HOUSE: I thought you hated me.

CUDDY: I could never hate you.

HOUSE: You left.

CUDDY: Only because I thought it would help you to move on, and to just get over me, maybe find someone new.

HOUSE: Well, that didn't happen.

CUDDY: It didn't help me either. I am still in love with you.

HOUSE: Even after all that has happened?

CUDDY: Yes. Do you still love me?

HOUSE: Of course I do. I haven't stopped loving you for the past 20 years, and I never will.

CUDDY: Well they say third time's the charm. Maybe we will get lucky on the fourth?

HOUSE: I hope so.

Both kiss, and scene fades away.

EPILOG: ONE YEAR LATER

House walks into his office, and Cuddy follows.

CUDDY: What did you want to show me? I have work to do, unlike someone.

HOUSE: Close your eyes.

Cuddy closes her eyes.

HOUSE:(minute later) Okay, open them.

Cuddy opens her eyes, House is kneeling on one knee. Cuddy gasps.

HOUSE: Well what can I say. I have known you since school, and I have tried this before, but I think that the timing is better. Lisa Cuddy, will you spend the rest of your life with me?

He pulls out a purple velvet box,and opens it. The same ring from first proposal.

CUDDY: Yes. I would love to marry you.

House puts the ring on her finger and stands up and they kiss.

SCENE FADES AWAY HOUSE AND CUDDY ARE STILL KISSING

THE END ( The right way)

I hope you all enjoyed this story. Like I said, it all started as a project for a writing class. I would like to thank all of the people who have read, commented, and favorites this story. If you liked this story check out my profile, I plan to keep writing a lot more now.


	8. NEW IDEA!

Okay so I have had a great idea and I want to know what you guys think. One day I was just sitting in class and this idea hit me. Since I hated the way that they ended the series I have decided to write an entire season 9 of House in script form! Let me know what you guys think and if you have any good ideas!


End file.
